A Very Brrr-y Icemas
A Very Brrr-y Icemas is episode 17 of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. It's the 2011 Holiday special of the show. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Yo *Man-Arctica *Lupe *Rascal (larger role) *Classmates *Blue Berries (debut) Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum, Benjamin, Murphy, Computer voice Dyana Liu as Yo Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Man-Arctica, Dollarnator Candi Milo as Lupe, Molly Wyatt Cenac as Joey Eric Bauza as Rechy Lintpockets, Blue Berries, Blue Berrie Foreman Plot The episode starts at the Fanlair one Icemas Eve, where Fanboy longs to have the M.O.R.K. (Mega Octo Rocket Kracken). He dreams of it all evening long, especially in front of a set of the M.O.R.K. in the window. After the last act, Chum Chum comes in and tells him that everyone is at the Frosty Mart telling Man-Arctica their Icemas wishes. Fanboy agrees, then they go. Meanwhile, at the Frosty Mart, a kid has just finished telling Mr. Mufflin (as Man-Arctica) what he wanted. Right when Fanboy and Chum Chum enter, they see a long line of kids waiting to tell their wishes. They try cutting to the front, but wind up face to face with the Nice Girls: Lupe and Yo. They bet they are nice, but after a flip flop comverse, they suddenly let the boys go. First, Chum Chum makes his wish: to have world peace. Everyone suddenly goes "aw", But Chum Chum finishes his wish with more action, such as wanting a bazooka. After that, Mr. Mufflin sends the Wishsicle with Chum Chum's wish to Man-Arctica. Fanboy want next, and says he wanted the M.O.R.K., which gets the crowd excited. Just as they were about to leave, Rascal tells them that if they like the M.O.R.K. so much, they'll love the S.M.O.R.K. (Super Mega Octo Rocket Kracken), which suddenly pulses Fanboy to change his wish. Fanboy catches his Wishsicle and tries to change his wish, but Mr. Mufflin refuses and tries to take it back. After a wrestle over the Wishsicle, Fanboy suddenly removes Mr. Mufflin's diguise and when he does, it causes the audience to cry, and Mr. Mufflin to change the Wishsicle from nice to naughty. Right when he throws it in the pnewmatic to Man-Arctica's workshop, Fanboy and Chum Chum get in as well and end up there. When they get there, the boys were amazed by their surroundings, and even learned there were little ice monsters who work for Man-Arctica, called Blue Berries. After Fanboy sees his Wishsicle get put on a cart, he and Chum Chum disguise themselves as Blue Berries and go after it. After a converse with another Blue Berry that they are from the South Pole, Fanboy reverses the naughtyness of his Wishsicle and says he wants the S.M.O.R.K., but when he puts it in the scanner the workshop goes into lockdown, and Man-Arctica appears, enraged. Luckily, Man-Arctica was only enraged for seeing that his "new" Blue Berries had no eggnog. After the workshop resumes work, Man-Arctica warns the boys if they are in disguise, they will be on the permenent naughty list forever. So, Fanboy and Chum Chum try improving teddy bears by adding high explosives, fast mechanisms and laser vision. But they turn out to be dangerous, so the other Blue Berries condem them. Soon, it was time for Man-Arctica to leave on his sleigh pulled by polar bears, but he suddenly picks up a bad teddy bear that blasted itself out of the sack. Uh-oh! Fanboy worries that if he will be on the permenent naughty list forever, and Chum Chum worries too. But Fanboy says that he's so cute, he'll get away with everything. A Blue Berry comes up and says that Man-Arctica left behind one of his polar bears, whom he calls Old Genna, and she is not as nice as she seems. But Fanboy and Chum Chum take her anyway and follow Man-Arctica to Rascal's place, who gets the bad teddy bear. Just as Rascal was about to recieve the bad teddy bear, Fanboy and Chum Chum barge in and Fanboy takes it back (in a slow motion NO sequence), but winds up melting his disguise. This causes Rascal to cry and Fanboy to apologize, revealing that HE was a Blue Berry all along, and pours out the entire story. As an apology, he gives Rascal the S.M.O.R.K. gift. Rascal runs off with it happy, but he gets blown up by it (because it is even more dangerous than the bad teddy bear). Fanboy then sneaks out before Rascal cried, with Chum Chum and Man-Arctica in tow. Back on the roof, Man-Arctica tells Fanboy that he deserved to be on the nice list, and he should. But since Fanboy gave Rascal the S.M.O.R.K., he now has no present to get this year, or does he? Man-Arctica tells Fanboy and Chum Chum that they were so good, they get the best present of all: helping him deliver presents in a gift shooter on his sleigh. This causes the boys to squeal excitedly, and they join him. Throughout the night, they shoot gifts to everyone in town, making them happy again. The episode wraps up with Man-Arctica saying "Brrr-y Icemas to all!" and Fanboy and Chum Chum adding, "And to all a good night!" Songs *''Chum Chum's Icemas Wish'' *''Fanboy's Icemas Wish'' *''We're the Blue Berries'' *''Stuff The Bears'' Gallery Main arcticle: Gallery: A Very Brrr-y Icemas Trivia *This is the second holiday episode, bu t the first to actually take place on Christmastime. The first was "Night Morning". *This is Rascal's biggest role yet. *First time Yo speaks in a 2-part episode, while Kyle and Oz appear, but do not speak. It's also the first 2-part episode to not have Kyle talk. He only appears sporadically in the crowd. *This episode takes place on Icemas, an introduced holiday, in which Man-Arctica travels the world and delivers presents, which is heavily based on Christmas. *This is the first time we hear Yo and Oz cry. *This is the third half-hour episode, the first two being "Brain Freeze" and "There Will Be Shrieks". *Second episode in which a friendship moment from Fanboy and Kyle's relationship occurs when Kyle appears in person but does not speak. First was "Moppy Dearest". *This is Lenny's second non-speaking role. The first was "Fanboy A'hoy!". *This is the third episode (first in season 2) that Lenny appears without Boog. *Second episode to entirely take place at night. First was "Power Out". Goofs *The episode shows that the characters celebrate Icemas instead of Christmas. However, In "Night Morning", after Chum Chum explains that Man-Arctica delivers presents, Yo mentions that it's Santa Clause who delivers presents (breaking the fourth wall), which most likly has to do with celebrating Christmas sometime. Allusions *This makes many references to Christmas: Man-Arctica acts like Santa Clause, and has a sleight pulled by polar bears. The Blue Berries act like Elves. Also, the Igloo of Ice-olation's workshop is similer to Santa's workshop at the North Pole. *The Blue Berries' musical number, "We're the Blue Berries" is similer to the elves' musical "We Are Santa's Elves" from the Rankin/Bass holiday special, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *The song "Stuff The Bears" is a parody of "Deck The Halls". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Holiday Franchise